Snow
by Splintered Star
Summary: L doesn't like snow, and Light does. Light and L, during the handcuff arc, getting into a philosophical argument over snow - and maybe more, but who can tell?


(G, L and Light focused, handcuff arc. Totally not mine.)

L didn't like snow.

It was cold and forced him to wrap up in uncomfortable clothes – sometimes even socks. It forced cars to go creep down the road and planes to stay on the ground and everything to slow down.

L didn't like having to slow down. It was so inconvenient. At least it didn't slow down his computer…but of course it interfered with signals and could damage wiring, or cause black outs.

He was sitting at his computer, watching the news as it blared about crashes and snow and weather. It was so annoying. He was trying to catch Kira and save them all and they were blathering about snow.

Six feet of chain away, Light glanced at the screens – perhaps surprised that L was looking at something not case-related – and commented off-hand, "Pity we can't go out…I always liked snow."

L looked at him. "I don't. It gets in the way."

Light shrugged in return. "I know. But it's so beautiful, I think that's okay."

"So the trouble caused by it is acceptable for the simple reason it's appealing to you? That's an interesting mindset."

The implication/accusation hung silent, the words of, "Ten percent, Yagami-Kun…no, twelve." unneeded, and Light glared.

"I'm not saying the trouble it causes is negated by the beauty. I'm just saying that the beauty of it is not negated by the trouble."

It was a discussion they'd had before, under various disguises and covers. If something is both good and evil, which wins? If an act causes both help and harm, should it be praised or hated?

For Light, they were philosophical battles of opinion.

For L, they were just another way of asking, "Are you Kira?"

They both saw through the covers to the true questions, but they continued them – lies and deception, for all of Light's proclaimed honesty and innocence, were how they worked and how they operated. Liars and liars, tangled in each other and dancing the only dance they knew. They could be honest with each other, if with no one else, but how?

L turned to the window – it was the best one-way mirror glass that could be bought, perfect for seeing without being seen. Snow was continuing to fall, clogging the roads and the air and making everything pause. People would crash on the roads, and the old and homeless would freeze to death, and almost everyone would get sick.

And Light called it beautiful.

.

It was snowing, one of Light's favorite times. He wanted to go out, walk in the frozen land and enjoy the sounds and feels of a world gone still.

But he was locked inside and locked to L, stuck with a suspicion of murder and a man who saw an off-hand comment as an admission of crime. He looked at the snow, sighed, and turned back to the computer. There was nothing to be done – he would work until he was declared innocent.

He was admittedly still a bit sore about L apparently thinking that liking snow meant he was Kira. It was ridiculous, and Light wondered how L had become such a revered detective, but it didn't matter. L would be L and he was skilled despite is idiosyncrasies. It was just annoying, that was all.

He looked at the snow again. He knew perfectly well that it was one-way mirror – L wouldn't have anything else. Observation, observation, watching through a 14-story keyhole and the world didn't know. The snow was still falling, adding a level of wonder and beauty to everything, making everything pure. He whispered, not intending for L to hear but knowing he would anyway,

"I still like snow...It makes everything clean and simple and pure. When it's snowing, it's easier to believe that the world is good and beautiful"

He saw L look at him, knowing that brilliant brain was recalculating the numbers, reconsidering the analysis. It didn't matter – it was who L was, and something…base in Light insisted that L never change, never change, because it would be so boring that way. Light never thought about it past that.

L looked to the snow, and then replied, almost mechanically,

"Snow covers things up. It hides fingerprints. Dilutes blood. Covers bodies. Confuses body temperature readings. Fills in footprints." Galaxy-dark eyes turned to Light. "It gets in the way of my investigations."

Light blinked, unable to leave the conversation at that. "But snow does so many other things. It preserves bodies. It helps fertilize crops. It's an important part of ecology. It even does less damage than rain does!"

L shrugged. "I am aware of all that. But none of it matters to me. I only care about achieving Justice."

Light was struck for a moment, disbelieving.

"Do you only live for the investigation? For Justice?"

L only stared, only barely less disconcerting now that Light was used to it. "Don't you? You always help out with your father's cases, offered to assist on this one, and spend hours studying to become a policeman."

Light stared back for a moment, then, "But I do other things as well. I know that if I spend too much time focusing on cases and investigations I lose perceptive. And there are other things I enjoy."

"Oh? When was the last time you played Tennis except against me?"

Another pause. "Well, a while ago, but there are other things."

"Such as?"

For the first time Light could remember, he found he had nothing to say.

And the subject was dropped, both turning back to their work, and the snow kept falling.

(fin)


End file.
